That Someone Is You
by x-angel-alliance
Summary: With Raven trapped in the realm of her subconscious, can Robin find a way to bring her back, or will the emptiness inside her consume her? RobRae
1. Something's Missing

**That Someone Is You**

'Azarath, Metrion. Zinthos.' Raven's body levitated higher and higher.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.' Darkess caressed her body; growing at an alarming rate.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zin…' A knock on the door prevented her from concentrating any further.

'Um…' came a voice from outside.

Raven kept her eyes tightly shut, not intending to be disturbed by Beast Boy's 'knock-on-Raven's-door' ritual.

'Look, Beast Boy, I'm not in the mood for…'

'It's me…Robin.'

Her eyes flew open in shock, 'Robin?' Gracefully lowering herself on solid ground, Raven made her way towards the door. She placed her hand upon the lock, but hesitated, 'What do you want?'

Robin wasn't expecting the wall to reply but the sound of her voice was good enough, 'Um…are you okay?'

Raven lifted her hand off the lock, 'Yes. Why wouldn't I be?'

Sensing a faint edge in her monotone, Wonder Boy knew that if he didn't get to the point real fast, their conversation would be over real soon, and he didn't want that to happen… he liked talking to Raven.

'It's just that you seem really distracted lately…' he paused as if waiting for an objection, but none came so he continued, 'and I understand if it's to do with your father and everything, I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me and I know how hard it is to let go, especially when you've been fighting him for so long, but I'm here for you Raven. I always have been and I always will be.'

Complete silence filled the space between the two titans for what seemed like eternity before the door finally opened to reveal a defeated Raven. As she took a step forward her hood fell and her troubled eyes saw through the white mask to meet his concerned gaze.

Sadly there moment lasted but a split second when she turned away, 'I'm sorry for making you worry Robin, it's just that…it's just that…' she wasn't sure whether to tell him, but her doubts were swept away when a green glove gently guided her to face him. 'You can trust me Raven.'

A warm fuzziness in her chest urged her to go on, 'It's just that lately I've been feeling like something's mi…'

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Raven wanted so badly to continue, unfortunately the call of duty wouldn't allow it as Robin's hand retreated to his communicator. 'Cyborg, what's the problem?'

'There's a disturbance downtown and it looks like Cinderblock's escaped!'

'I'm on it.' Without a second thought Robin was gone.

Raven replaced her hood, her attempt to 'open up' had been rudely interrupted by flashes of red.

'Lately I've been feeling like something's…missing.'


	2. Powerless

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not owned by me……WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Chapter 2: Powerless**

'Titans, GO!'

At the word of their team leader, the teens headed towards the rampaging Cinderblock.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…?' What was meant to be great pools of darkness were mere black sparks. 'No, don't do this to me. This isn't the right time!' Raven tried again, 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!' nothing but useless sparkles.

In the meantime, a T-Rex Beast Boy was whipping Cinderblock into shape; Cyborg was preparing his sonic cannon; and Starfire was shooting bolts at lightning speed. All of them failed to notice the unsteady building caused by their foe's recent destruction, on the far end of the street. Robin did. He also noticed the horrified kid about to be crushed by it. It was his job to notice, he was the leader, and it was his job to save the innocent. He released his grappling hook, swinging as fast as he could towards his destination, determined on making it before the falling structure could do any harm.

'Dammit, I'm not fast enough!' Wonder Boy thought to himself as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead; his hands gripped the rope tighter.

Cyborg's sonic cannon blasted Cinderblock smack bang in the face, sending him flying backwards, 'Booyah! Now that's gonna leave a mark!'

Raven sighed, relieved the others didn't require the assistance of her powers, especially when she had none, but her relief was short lived as the corner of her eye spotted a young boy about to be squashed by the trembling building…and Robin heading straight for him.

'He's too slow!'

Raven stared at her hands; then clenched them. 'If my powers aren't working then I'll just have to save that kid with my bare hands.' And with that Raven was at flight. Zooming faster than a speeding bullet, she surpassed Robin in no time; however, despite her speed she knew she couldn't just grab the kid and run (or fly), they wouldn't make it. She had to think of something else. She did.

Upon reaching the frightened child, Raven grabbed him by the jumper and swung him with all her might into the air. Robin caught the boy but only just realised what Raven was doing.

'NO!'

The top half of the building plummeted first, the falling mixture of bricks and mortar catching Raven unguarded and ripping her cape into shreds. 'AAAAAAAAAAHHH!' she screamed in pain; the sound of her arm cracking resonated in her ear, though it wasn't over. The other half of the building followed with a thunder, squashing Raven like a bug.

Through blurred vision, Raven opened her eyes, 'Am I still alive?' She tried to move her legs but the pain was too excruciating. Her breath began to shorten and her lungs felt heavier. A string of pain entered her head as she began to succumb to the darkness. 'Not yet…' she barely mustered before slipping into unconsciousness.

Dum,dum,duuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm!

So what do you think of the second chappie?

Please review, I skipped breakfast for this…..SOOOOO HUNGRY!

Oh and please be nice…this is my first ever fanfic.


End file.
